


Sightseeing on the World's Shortest Honeymoon

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Feelings, Awkward Tension, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Feelings, M/M, Post-Canon, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Speed Run Honeymoon, Speed Run Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: While Senku and Gen enjoy their incredibly short honeymoon, Mozu and Kohaku have a re-match that ends in a less than ideal location.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Kohaku/Mozu (Dr. STONE)
Kudos: 19





	Sightseeing on the World's Shortest Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Do I ship SenGen? Not really. Will that stop me from using it as a convenient plot device to have other characters interact with each other? Also no.

Kohaku felt her heart pound and goosebumps form on her skin as she lied on her stomach, her ear pressed to the roof listening to all sorts of things she never wanted to hear, only the sound of birds chirping and insects buzzing and Mozu's breathing-which was slowly steadying even as the noises underneath them grew less steady-providing any sort of distraction to the curious yet unwelcome noises Kohaku heard. Though she would have given anything to not be hearing the unfortunately familiar voices below her, right now, there was nothing either she or Mozu could do anything about it, at least until they could figure out how to move without making too much noise. 

A few hours earlier, Kohaku, after talking with Ginrou and Kinrou for a while, went off to ask Taiju and Yuzuriha if they had seen Senku around recently. After Senku defeated Ibara and revived everyone, Senku and Gen, overwhelmed by the sheer amount of adrenaline that had been flooding their nervous systems like everyone else, decided to get married right on Treasure Island and Ryuusui, the eccentric captain who brought everyone there, enthusiastically accepted the honor of marrying the genius scientist and the cunning mentalist. Since they didn't exactly have a lot of time to spare before they had to head back to Japan and attempt to save Tsukasa, it was agreed that in 24 hours, everyone would set sail back to Japan. In the meantime, Senku and Gen would enjoy the shortest honeymoon known to human civilization, for better or for worse. 

To that end, Kohaku wasn't exactly surprised when Yuzuriha told her that she hadn't seen Senku in a while. Kohaku had assumed he would be busy for the rest of day (what was left of it at this point, anyways) and night, she just thought she'd ask anyways since she wanted to thank him for saving her life as soon as possible. Oh well, it could wait a few hours, she figured, deciding to take a short walk to stretch her legs-being petrified felt really weird and made her legs feel kind of stiff, she thought after she was revived. Along the way, she found something-or, rather, someone, much different than the newlywed scientist who had become one of her best friends. 

It only took her a moment to recognize who it was by the sound of his footsteps-or, rather, the lack thereof. Despite being at least twice as big as Senku, and probably more than that, Mozu's footsteps were so light, she hardly noticed anyone was there until she saw a shadow shift in front of her. 

"Well, look who it is." Mozu smirked the way he seemed to do a lot, which didn't come as a surprise to her at all. "I feel like I remember saying that your face was the only cute thing about you last time we spoke, but I suppose I can admit to be wrong once." he continued-if the way his eyes wandered over her body was any indication, he seemed to approve of the new dress Yuzuriha sewed for her. Kohaku still had no idea where the other girl got such soft fabric on a tiny island, which made it all the more impressive, not that she thought Mozu cared about how it was made. 

"I'm sure you remember saying something like that." Kohaku replied in a voice laced with snark, but not entirely hateful. 

Annoying as he was, however, Mozu never liked the ruthless tyrant who had ruled Treasure Island any more than the rest of them, and he actually lived there, and now, after all was said and done, he had agreed to help Senku. To that end, Kohaku wasn't exactly surprised or disappointed when Mozu challenged her to a re-match. Besides, she admitted to herself, she had been wondering about what would have happened if their fight hadn't gotten interrupted last time. 

"Alright then." Kohaku replied. 

Might as well live in the moment for once, right? Ibara was dead, everyone was saved, what could possibly go wrong? 

A lot of things, it turned out, Kohaku realized with a mix of astonishingly uncomfortable emotions when her re-match with Mozu ended as abruptly as it started and she found herself pressed flat against a roof unintentionally listening to a newlywed couple have awkward sex. 

One moment, she was trading blows with Mozu, dodging each thrust of the uniquely-designed spear he used as quickly as she could and sending a volley of kicks his way when there was anything even slightly resembling an opening, the two of them moving almost as if in a particular rhythm as they each attempted to knock the other off their feet. Though Mozu's moves were faster and more efficient than before, Kohaku was determined to do nothing less than her best, and lucky for her, she just so happened to find a knife that was a little longer than her old one on the ground after Senku revived her. 

As she attacked Mozu again and again, dodging his counter-attacks almost perfectly, sweat beaded her skin and her face flushed from exertion, but she refused to give up until she could land a solid hit on him and knock him to the ground (or any other flat surface, she wasn't picky.) Though Mozu had more raw strength, they were almost evenly matched in technique and she was still faster than him by a narrow margin. Had she been in the right state of mind to form rational, coherent thoughts afterwards, she would have noted with pride that she kept him on his toes longer than she had managed in their last fight, but the time for calm, clear mental processing came screeching to halt when after she misjudged the distance between them for a moment before executing an axe kick, she accidentally stayed too close to him for a moment too long after her kick landed and after he looked up at her for a strangely intense moment, Kohaku found herself lying on the roof of a hut flat on her back, Mozu pinning her arms to either side of her, grabbing both her wrists while one of his knees was in between her thighs. 

"That took longer than I thought, but I guess I still have to work on mastering that pipe-spear stuff after all." Mozu said, not bothering to elaborate on what he meant or explain that Hyouga had decided to teach him his particular style of martial arts, instead opting to make exactly the kind of comment Kohaku would expect of him. "I guess now that one question I had got answered, I might as well ask my other question."

Kohaku huffed, hoping against hope (or basic common sense) that he wouldn't realize that the blush on her face was also influenced by a sudden wave of embarrassment that caught her by surprise. "Oh, and what would that be? Let me guess-" she started in a sarcastic voice, the words dying on her lips as they both heard a soft whimper below them.

"Shit, what the fuck, was that-" Kohaku's thoughts were interrupted again when she heard a weak moan, followed by some awkward shuffling and someone clearing their throat.

" Fuck,-oh God, don't tell me, that's- Kohaku didn't realize that she accidentally voiced her own thoughts until she heard Mozu chuckle and realized he was still gripping her wrists.

"Huh, didn't think those two could even walk this far-" he started, letting go of Kohaku's wrists when she noticed a small hole on the roof from the corner of her eyes and cocked her head over before she could stop herself.

Oh God, what the fuck-it's them, right? It's gotta be-wait, what am I doing?" Kohaku scolded herself when she saw a glimpse of Gen's facial scar and a bit of Senku's hair through the hole from her current position, not realizing that Mozu had glanced over that way until-

This was bad, Kohaku thought when against her better judgment, she rolled onto her stomach and peeked through the hole-she was trying to grab her knife that had fallen to the side before she got up-was it really-

Kohaku felt her chest tighten and her heart skip a few beats when she saw, beyond a shadow of a doubt, Senku and Gen having sex through the roof of an abandoned hut, her heart skipping a few extra beats for good measure when she felt Mozu's hand on her shoulder.

This was so wrong, Kohaku thought as the tear that escaped from her eye stained her cheek as she did her best to blink back more tears, at least until the uncomfortably hot feeling that had been pooling in her stomach had grown too intense to ignore when Mozu, never one to respect other people's personal space, climbed on top of her, cocking his head to the side in surprise when he got a view of Senku and Gen going at it when she moved her head to the side for a moment to try to brush some hair away from her face.

"Damn, that pipsqueak's hair is still standing straight up even though the other one's-"

"Shh, shut the hell up, Mozu!" Kohaku shushed him after hearing a soft whimper below-everything about this couldn't possibly be more wrong, she thought, the combination of unintentionally overhearing Senku and Gen fucking, seeing them all naked and sweaty several feet below her unaware that they were being watched while Mozu was lying on top of her, feeling the unmistakable sensation of something poking at her thigh along with Mozu's hand somewhere on her leg under her dress, and the aggravating humidity of the tropical island air making her feel an unprecedented combination of indescribable emotions that sent her into an utter and complete mental tailspin, her head spinning and the rest of her feeling way, way too hot in all sorts of ways, the oppressive heat quickly threatening to swallow her into an impenetrable void that she was afraid she would never escape from.

"Hey, Senku?"

Oh fuck no, Kohaku thought-she had to get out of there-they both did, Kohaku told herself as Mozu chuckled softly as he evidently got a glimpse of whatever the fuck was going on when she head Gen call out Senku's name, his hand still on her thigh, way too large and warm and-when she tried to brush some hair away from her face, Kohaku had ended up with her ear pressed right next to the hole, making it all too easy for her to hear every awkward detail of Senku and Gen's activities, giving Mozu a slightly better view of the two hapless newlyweds losing their virginity to each other.

"You know, maybe they have the right idea, there are tons of abandoned huts around here-hell, maybe we could-"

"Talk more quietly, dammit!" Kohaku shushed Mozu again, forgetting to scold him for suggesting they spend the night the same way Senku and Gen were currently spending it, terrified that Senku and Gen would hear him.

The roof wasn't too unstable, but she couldn't help but worry that Senku and Gen would hear them if they spoke too loud or moved too loud-it was a miracle they didn't hear anything when Mozu knocked her down in the first place, she thought, not realizing that both of them were drunk, Gen more so than Senku, but enough that they chalked up the noise to somebody knocking something over or wild animals fighting somewhere off in the distance. As a result, though both of them made an effort to move and speak quietly (Kohaku more so than Mozu, though,) Kohaku shushed Mozu anyways, fearing the worst, whereas Mozu, unburdened by things like a normal sense of shame, thought it somewhat surprising and amusing in equal measure that Senku and Gen were even physically strong enough to have sex in the first place.

"Well, this has been amusing, but I think it's time we find something else to do." Mozu replied, speaking a little quieter despite not verbally acknowledging what Kohaku told him, moving away from her slightly as he rolled over in order to get up, Kohaku turning to look at him to see what he was doing just before they heard an ominous creaking sound. 

"What are you doing, they'll hear us-" Kohaku whisper-yelled when Mozu, after pausing for a moment, leapt to his feet, oddly in a silent way, as if he were like some big cat. 

"Well, it's either that or we stay here until they're done-they won't notice if we leave now-" Mozu continued, his last word trailing off when they both heard another ominous creak. 

A second passed, then another, an another, until about 15 of them went by without a sound from anyone, Kohaku's heart beating like a drum while a bird ca-wed somewhere off in the distance. It was now or never, she thought when Mozu, who dared to take a moment to start breathing again, offered her his hand, hiding whatever distress he might have felt at the thought of them both crashing through the roof right on top of Senku and Gen behind his usual expression. 

"Where are we going?" Kohaku asked, taking his hand as he pulled her to her feet. 

"Does it matter?" Mozu replied, grabbing her hand in his own. 

"I guess not." Kohaku relented, realizing that there was nothing interesting to do back on the beach, since by now everyone else was probably sleeping and going back there now would likely wake them up. 

"Try not to scream." Mozu told her when he scooped her up and leapt off the roof. 

"As if." Kohaku muttered while she rolled her eyes, wanting to make damn sure they were well away from Senku and Gen before speaking louder. 

_______

Kohaku wasn't really sure why she decided to react to seeing Senku and Gen enjoying their wedding night by spending the night with Mozu of all people, or at least she told herself that at first until she decided, in exact words "Fuck it, if everyone else's gonna enjoy their last night on this shit heap of a tropical island, I'm gonna enjoy it too." Besides, though she and Senku had a bond of friendship that surpassed anything else she had ever known and she was emotionally attached to him in almost every way possible, she really didn't find him all that attractive, and she knew more than well enough that he didn't find anyone of her gender attractive at all. To that end, she figured, if it was a way to pass the time on some shit heap of a tropical island that would get rid of the distracting physical urges that she noticed all to well, she thought, Mozu wasn't Senku in all the ways that were relevant, and that was enough. 

Luckily, there were no holes in the roof of the hut they found, Kohaku thought as she stared at the ceiling, her hands resting on Mozu's back while he sucked on a small bite mark he left on her neck-it hadn't hurt at all, she noted while she felt her hands wandering up and down his broad, muscled back. It really took all kinds, she supposed, as while Senku was great to spend time with in some ways, he would never be able to do anything like this with her, she acknowledged as one of her hands found its way lower, noting without the slightest bit of surprise that Mozu was already fully hard. Kohaku wasn't in a patient mood in the slightest, so when he told her to lie back and buried his head between her legs, she made no move to object, staring at the ceiling without seeing anything as he did things she could hardly imagine were even possible, dipping his tongue into her and finding that one spot that made her see a burst of stars in the blink of an eye, Kohaku gasping in an equal combination of surprise and pleasure as she tried to grip his hair, forgetting in her current state of arousal that Mozu kept his hair tied in such a way that it was impossible to grab at it and bury her hands in it, settling for resting her hands on his shoulders, or near them, at least, while his tongue slid across the slit before finding that one spot again and sucking on it-before she knew it, she clenched hard, crying out when her brain caught up to what her body was feeling. 

"Holy shit." she thought, still in a bit of a haze as Mozu rubbed her bottom lip with the pad of his thumb and murmured something in her ear, oh, that made sense, she thought when she realized he told her to turn around-once she was lying on her stomach, he grabbed her waist with both hands, gripping tightly for a moment before using one hand to guide himself inside her. The whole process took less time to happen than it did for her to realize it happened, though once she did, the feeling was like nothing she had ever had any experience with before, being filled so completely and as much as her body could handle in the span of a few seconds. It was all she could do to keep her breathing steady and even when Mozu waited a moment or so to give her time to adjust before starting to move, rocking his hips slowly but with hard, brutal thrusts, stopping just short of her cervix each time he bottomed out.

"Damn, somehow you feel even better than I thought you would-" Mozu said, his voice only slightly strained, which was neither a huge surprise nor a terrible disappointment-she decided-on a rushed impulse, but decided nonetheless, to fuck him for that exact reason. 

It was just an odd quirk of fate that Kohaku wasn't actually attracted to the person she cared for most in the world and he wasn't attracted to her either, and after realizing that dilemma left her with a little "problem" to be taken care of, it was just a happy coincidence that she just so happened to find a person who, personality flaws aside, was suitable for taking care of the problem-more than take care of, in fact, Kohaku thought, as much as anyone could think when they were being railed so hard they could barely remember their own name.

"You-you can go a little faster-" Kohaku breathed, finding that Mozu made it way too hard to ponder the implications of the strange mix of emotions she had gone through in the last 12 hours or so-"Future me can worry about that shit." Kohaku told herself while she gripped a pillow and Mozu gripped her waist, pounding into her harder and faster, the only indication that he was exerting himself coming from some heavy breathing and a few low grunts on his part.

"Fuck, don't-" Kohaku struggled a moment to breathe evenly enough to finish. "Don't stop-"

Mozu grinned, not that she could see it, giving a particularly hard thrust that rubbed right against that one certain spot that felt way too good. "Wasn't planning on it." his voice was a bit more strained now, but not nearly as much as hers-Kohaku found herself wondering what would happen if he ever had some of that caffeine stuff Senku gave Ginrou that one time, but the thought left as quickly as it arrived after a few more thrusts on Mozu's part-whatever things were wrong with him, and there were definitely some-he sure knew how to make her feel good and right now, that was enough.

Kohaku squeezed the pillow she was holding onto tighter, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt that mind-numbing heat inside her grow more and more intense-it was all too obvious what would happen if Mozu continued, Kohaku thought with increasing satisfaction as her arousal heightened at an impressive speed. Though she wasn't particularly more experienced than any of the other women from her village, Kohaku had a feeling that there was a damn good reason none of the women on Treasure Island had tried to kill Mozu before, and not just because he had superhuman strength.

"Ugh, fuck, you feel amazing." Mozu mumbled, pulling her closer to him (or perhaps pulling himself closer to her, perhaps it was a matter of perspective, Kohaku thought,) as he fucked her harder, his thrusts growing faster and less controlled-anyone with more than a single brain cell bouncing around the inside of their skull could tell what that meant,) Kohaku moaning softly in response-though she feared otherwise when they started, she found that she didn't make all that much noise-probably due to her exhaustion from the chaotic day she had, she mused as Mozu's hands wandered up her back until one of them settled somewhere on the middle and the other gripped her side just like before. "You have no idea how hard I am right now."

Kohaku, who found that life in general was full of surprises, surprised herself by still being able to speak. "Mm,- I think I do, actually." 

Mozu only put in a half-hearted effort to suppress his laughter, flashing her a grin when she turned to look at him. "I knew there was a reason I liked you,-and not just because you have a cute face. Although, that was the first thing I noticed." 

Another woman might have found Mozu's remark a little heartwarming, but Kohaku wasn't another woman. "Let me guess, the next thing you noticed was my ass. Or something like that." 

Had Mozu not been holding her down, he might have shrugged before responding. "Maybe. Well, probably." He paused a moment to steady his breathing. "I happen to like your type though,- I like when girls have a little pluck-" Mozu paused, as if trying to remember if he picked the right half-forgotten word he had been searching for in his brain. "Well,-you know what I mean." 

"That depends." Kohaku replied, taking a good few seconds to try to gather her thoughts before continuing. "Lots of guys say stuff like that when they don't really mean it." 

Mozu paused to catch his breath, or at least try, before responding. "Well, now-" he paused again, still breathing heavily-honestly, Kohaku was just surprised they could both still talk, so she didn't take much notice of it. "If I was like other guys, we wouldn't be here right now, would we?" 

Though he was overconfident to a fault more often than not, Kohaku found herself incapable of proving him wrong-nothing he said was incorrect, so she had no choice but to agree. "No, I don't suppose we would." 

Time passed, the night went on, and their conversation dwindled into nothing as Mozu fucked her more harshly and Kohaku discovered just how good it felt when he hit all the right spots inside her almost impossibly well-words were no good, but she couldn't find the will to care, squeezing her eyes shut and moaning softly in delight as she felt her chest heave and her face burn with every well-timed thrust of his hips, each one stoking that impossibly warm feeling deep in her core more and more until it overwhelmed her senses, coaxing a series of small moans and cries from her lips as she rapidly approached her peak. 

It was all so hot and so intense it was more than any string of words attached together could ever hope to describe, and so neither of them bothered, Kohaku realizing all at once with a sudden realization that Mozu was not too far behind her as a low moan escaped his lips, each thrust he gave a little less controlled than the last until several seconds later, Kohaku felt an unmistakable sensation of heat-it could only be one thing, she realized without a doubt as she moaned in a high-pitched voice, or at least relative to what was normal for her, Mozu's only response being a low grunt as his thrusts grew shallower before he stopped moving his hips a few seconds later. 

In the darkness and relative silence of the small hut, Kohaku realized she had no way to tell what time it was once she got back in touch with reality. Mozu, much to her surprise, seemed content to lie on top of the bed with no sheets covering him, sprawled out on his back after they had both lied together for a while, Mozu kissing the top of her forehead before rolling over and getting himself in a comfortable position to relax, pulling her a bit closer to him so he could wrap his arm around her shoulder. 

"Who would have thought I'd get to have such a good time because two dudes decided to get married before going on some wacky adventure?" Mozu said while Kohaku rested her head on his chest. "But I guess weirder things have happened." 

Kohaku blandly wondered if Senku and Gen were still in the same hut she and Mozu almost fell into earlier, quickly deciding it wasn't worth thinking about. "Well, maybe we should just be glad things didn't turn out worse." 

"Not gonna argue with that." Mozu shifted his weight to get more comfortable, holding Kohaku a bit more tightly. Even after she or her body, at least) felt normal again, she couldn't say that Mozu holding her so tightly felt bad. 

Kohaku, who noticed her arm had been cramping up a bit, stretched it out, draping it across Mozu's stomach. "I just realized we have no idea what time it is." she mused, realizing a moment too late that it would have made more sense for her to say something about it before they curled up together. "But I don't want to get up and look outside to check." 

"Don't worry, there's always annoying loud birds here that squawk at the top of their lungs in the morning." Mozu mentioned. "We would have heard the damn things already." 

"Ah, fair enough, then." Kohaku replied, her head feeling heavy as she realized it was a struggle to keep her eyelids open. "Well, see you in the morning, then." 

"Sounds good." Mozu replied, giving her a gentle squeeze before they both fell asleep. 


End file.
